


Swallow your pride

by Euckimomo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26948194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Euckimomo/pseuds/Euckimomo
Summary: Hajime Iwaizumi is heading to a party at his friend's place after loosing a match against his all time enemy Tooru Oikawa.But he doesn't know that the man in question was also invited.They find themselves playing a game...a little more intense than volleyball and Iwaizumi is determined to win it.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	Swallow your pride

I shrugged my shoulders,my feet hitting the concrete as Suga and I walked to the party. I definitely didn't feel like dancing after the long day we just had but alcohol seemed like a tempting invitation.A sweet escape to break free, only for an evening with all my friends and forget about the match we just had lost against another university. It wasn't the first nor the last time we were going to lose but their setter really pissed me off.

I remembered him from High School. We we had an altercation during a training week because he tried to bully one of my friend and that wasn't going to happen on my watch. I simply broke his nose with a headbutt. He could win all the matches he wanted at the end of the day I'll still have that on my account.  
That was quite comforting but my forehead burned in impatience to do it again after seeing his behavior today.

He used to be cocky and arrogant and... it still was the case. He was intimidating even with his own teammates like he was some sort of great king they had to fear.I guessed he still hadn't gotten his character development.

Unfortunately I had to deal with his powerful serves and our team suffered a lot from them, no matter how good we were. It was almost like one man took down our whole cohesion and it shot bullets at my team's morale, resulting in an underwhelming performance from our part.  
It would have been acceptable without his condescending comments and smirks every time he scored. He was the kind of guy I always hated and he lived up to his reputation.

I couldn't get that fucker's grin out of my head. It was frustrating me. Suga patted my back, putting his hands out of his hoodie a few seconds enough for them to be bitten by the cold air.  
-"Just forget about it already." He sniffled.  
I hummed in approval but it lacked conviction.

-"Just enjoy the party bro, it's been ages since we went to those kinds of house parties. We're always into clubs."  
He joked as we approached Terushima's house. 

-"Yeah well at least I won't have to pay here." 

We laughed and we opened the door, the music blasted into our ears making our heartbeat sync with the bass.I looked over at Suga and he smiled happily. I couldn't help but return his smile as we looked for familiar faces across the hallway.  
There was already quite a crowd inside the little living room.  
It seemed to be decorated modernly with a big tv on the wall and a black leather couch where I spotted Daichi, Suga's boyfriend.

Of course Suga saw him too and took my wrist, dragging me to his side.He let go of me when we arrived to fall right into his boyfriend's lap, kissing him eagerly.  
I raised my eyebrows and looked away, trying to not disturb them. I saw Terushima waving at me, two bottles of beer in his hands.  
He joined us, swimming across the sea of bodies that kept growing inside his house before giving me one bottle, hitting mine with his to cheer.

-"Hey Captain! Let's drink our pain away!" He put his hand on his heart like it hurt and cringed in fake pain.

I rolled my eyes but couldn't help a soft curve on my lips. I erased it by drinking.  
The bitter alcohol no longer tasted bitter, my body was way too accustomed to the liquid. It still felt refreshing but that wasn't what I was going for today.  
I decided to chug it down to get rid of it.I handed the empty bottle to my friend and he spoke up:

-"Well damn Iwaizumi, let me get you another one you beast!" Terushima didn't lose a second, his mind already set on making me drunk.

-"Give me something stronger Teru. I ain't like you." I winked and he gasped dramatically, like my remark had profoundly offended him.

I turned my head back to Suga and be was smiling like an idiot, nodding proudly at my decision of getting drunk while Daichi gave me a look of disapproval.  
The look reminded me of the match.  
I crossed my arms on my chest. Images of the opposite team's captain appearing in front of my eyes, his menacing grin looking down on us with his perfect hair and his pack of hormonal teenage girls behind him.I frowned and sighed. I had to get him out of my head.

I started bopping my head on the beat of the music, it was a rap that I wasn't familiar with but it had an easy construction that made it natural for bodies to move along.

-"Here you go bro. Don't ask what it is and drink it up we're gonna go do shots after." Terushima put his arm around my shoulder and took a sip from his cup.

I smelled the mixture he had gave me, it smelled like violets and sugar. It pleased my nose so I figured my throat would feel the same. I took a sip of it, the familiar taste of vodka flooding my mouth and I swallowed it happily.  
There it was the burning sensation I needed. It almost made me cringe but that was contrary to my reputation so I simply hummed in satisfaction.

-"Yeah you like it right? I did a special Iwaizumi cocktail." He put his hand in the air like he was advertising his brand and I raised a brow in confusion."It's basically 90% vodka and a touch of sprite." He grinned and I frowned at the the type of smile he used. 

I sighed and drank even more, almost finishing it up. It was physically impossible to not cough after.  
Terushima mocked me and imitated my cough with a girly voice.  
I swooped his arm off of me and pushed him lightly on his chest like I was provoking a fight, raising my chin up with a 'huh'.  
He put his arms up in a defensive block and wiggled his eyebrows up and down quickly. I imitated him, smirking as we both knew I could break his arm in two with no problem.

-"Maybe you should keep your strength for Oikawa!" He joked and I lost my smile.  
I cringed in disgust at the sound of my opponent's name and finished my drink. I sighed, frustrated at his joke.  
It wasn't an easy thing to cheer up a team after a match that went wrong and I had to use all the patience I had gathered up in my lifetime to not spike the ball right into Oikawa's pretty face.

-"I thought it would make you more mad than that. I'm kind of disappointed." Terushima crossed his arms on his chest.

-"What do you mean? I'm not happy at all with the outcome of the match." I explained, not understanding his implications.  
He narrowed his eyes, testing my honesty. I shook my head softly in confusion. I saw him look over my shoulder and figured it was Suga he was checking on.

-"Hum, yeah. I was talking about that."He lied through his teeth and I rolled my eyes. It was clear I wasn't fooled by him but I lacked the interest to care about whatever he was talking about.

-"So what about the shots?" I changed the subject and he recovered his cocky smile. 

-"Oh yeah man!" He shouted, several people looked at him weirdly but I laughed, not feeling embarrassed at all.

He signaled me to follow him with his hand and I left after offering a peace sign at Suga and Daichi, still making out on the couch.  
I moved to the beat of the music, more dancing than walking as I started to feel my shame leaving my body, liberating my instinctive needs to express myself through movement.  
Terushima mocked me but he hyped me up with some 'hey's' nonetheless.He took two shot glasses and poured them up with tequila. He looked at me with a smug smile before adding a few drops of lemon. "It's a classy shot." He had explained as he put his pinky up, offering me my glass.

I copied his action and we finished both our glasses in one go. I laughed wholeheartedly at his cringing face.  
I was starting to feel really good. All the pressure I held on my shoulders begging me to dance it away.

-"I wanna dance !" I exclaimed and he pointed with his chin at the dining room that had transformed into a dance floor.

-"Bro where is your fucking table ?" I laughed and he filled his cheeks with air while shaking his head. 

-"No questions please." He scratched his forehead and chuckled softly.I patted his shoulder and handed him the tequila bottle back.

-"Let's forget about our match and your table, my friend." I sternly proclaimed.

He nodded and poured the liquid back into our tiny glasses. We drank them up and abandoned them on the kitchen counter, too excited to have fun.  
We made our way to the middle of the crowd and jumped up and down to the familiar song that was playing. Suga and Daichi joined us and we screamed the songs' lyrics that we knew. Terushima started getting closer to me when a sexual song was playing and I entered his game, using my index finger to make him come closer. 'Oooh assertive!' he had exclaimed before turning his back to me and grinding playfully.   
It would have turned me on if it wasn't him...but the action was still very much welcomed. I slapped his ass and he pretended to be shocked.I heard Daichi whispering something into Suga's ear and he blushed. I opened my eyes wide, that must have been quite explicit to give Suga that reaction.

I winked at him and he slapped my shoulder. Daichi grabbed his arm right after and put it around his neck, sliding his hands across his butt.  
I tried to focus on Terushima grinding on a new and more reactive partner but it looked all too off.  
He looked stiff as fuck and it made me laugh out loud.  
I felt my heart flutter with happiness in this joyful moment I was sharing with my friends. I wished we could do this more often.

I spotted Nishinoya and Tanaka dancing like idiots a few meters away from me and got closer to my High School friends.They cheered when they saw me and we danced like old times, leaving questions about our new lives in suspension for another night.

It went like that for at least two hours, with bathroom breaks that lasted way longer than they needed to be thanks to the numbers of friends that I hadn't seen in a long time.We talked about our lives, laughed about our futures jobs and the hardships of college, trying to comfort each other about our failed exams and procrastination.  
Of course I hadn't stopped drinking and I felt way too confident for my own sake.I knew that when alcohol hit a certain amount in my blood it made me want to seduce way too many people, often resulting in me the next morning with five guys blowing up my phone about how much they enjoyed last night.

I was currently admiring my face in the mirror, my blurry vision making all my imperfections go away and that boosted up my ego. I smirked at myself, flexed my arms and complimented my musculature. 'Damn I'm hot.' was exactly the kind of things that came out of my mouth. It would have been embarrassing if someone had seen me but God was my only witness. 

When I exited the private bathroom in Terushima's parent's bedroom I felt a familiar feeling in my body. The music was quite provocative, an upbeat music with sexual innuendos in the lyrics. I mouthed them as I went downstairs, taking a bottle of beer from the kitchen and making my way to the dance floor.  
I started dancing, moving my hips as I eyed everyone person in the room, trying to find the pearl that would catch my attention.

I noticed a particular guy. I could only see his back but that was enough for me to know he was hot. He had long legs, covered with a tight black jean that didn't leave much place for the imagination as it perfectly matched the thickness of his thighs.Even though he had muscles, he was lean and tall, even taller than me and had wide shoulders, covered by a simple black t-shirt.His fluffy brown hair followed the rhythm of his movements as he lightly danced, more like only moving his hips side to side but he accompanied that with his shoulders and the finished result was immaculate.

I licked my lips as I wondered how his hair would feel in my grip. I felt the need to know how his body would feel against mine as he continued to move his ass on the dance floor. I wanted to put my hands on his hips, and guide him right on me. I exhaled deeply, trying to stop my brain from going too far.

I somehow felt like I knew the guy but if I knew someone that hot I would have certainly made a move on him before so I shook that feeling out of my head.

I slowly made my way to him and frowned when I saw who he was with.I recognized the grey haired guy that was spiking against my team today.I must have made a face because when our eyes met he lifted his chin up provocatively. He crossed his toned arms on his chest and the guy that I was planning to hit on turned over.  
I crunched my nose when I recognized his familiar features. His distinctive brown eyes that had looked down on me way too many times this evening and the annoying curve of his soft lips made me frown and I scoffed.

Of course it had to be him.

-"Oh Bokuto look!" His irritating voice spoke up, displaying all his arrogance. "It's the guy that lost againt us." He chuckled innocently and I wanted to punch his smirk away from his perfect face.

-"Oikawa..." The other guy whispered in disappointment before grinning at me."Which one?"

They both laughed and I almost jumped on Oikawa, I grabbed the collar of his black t-shirt and let my bottle crash on the floor but the sound of it was muttered by the loud music making us three the only ones aware of it.

-"Do you want me to remind you how I deal with anger?" I was referring to the training camp where I had broken his nose  
.  
He smiled and crunched his nose cutely, showing me that he knew exactly what I was talking about. I frowned even harder at his behaviour. He was getting on my nerves in a way I didn't know was even possible.

-"Wow chill man!" The guy I had learned was Bokuto put one hand on my shoulder and one on Oikawa's.  
He pushed us away and I let go of his t-shirt. But only because I wasn't in the mood to fight. I was more irritated than angry and I was having a relatively good night.

My body was still very much looking for someone to have fun with and I wasn't going to let an idiot like Oikawa ruin my fun.  
He had already achieve to sober me up more than I wanted to.  
I looked him in the eyes. They were different than usual. They weren't portraying his usual disdain but I couldn't quite grasp what emotion they held. I just knew it was powerful and raw as I felt my body react with a wave of heat.

I blamed it on anger, not wanting to think too much about the hard pounding of my heart. I rolled my eyes at him and decided to leave.   
I heard his laugh as I made my way to my friends. Suga looked at my with confused eyes as Daichi looked over my shoulder, trying to see what or who was the cause of my aggravation.

-"Who the fuck invited Oikawa?" I spare them the questions and directly went into the subject. I crossed my arms on my chest, waiting for an answer.  
They both looked uneasy. Suga scratched the back of his neck and Daichi avoided my eyes.  
They couldn't have been more obvious.  
They knew the answer and apparently it wasn't going to please me.

-"Well, Teru did." I was taken abackI opened my mouth to let out my emotions but Suga was quick to keep talking." It's his house and his party you know he is allowed to invite anyone he wants, even if you don't like them."

I scoffed.

-"This isn't a me issue! No one likes him here. Don't tell me you do, that would be a lie and I hate that." I shouted over the music, I felt attacked by my own friends. My blood boiled and I needed to have a good reason as to why this fucker was here.

As if the sky had heard me, I felt an arm on my shoulders and a nonchalant voice asking why the fuck I looked like I had a broom stuck in my ass.  
The alcohol in me laughed at his expression instead of being mad. But I didn't lose my focus.

I grabbed his head with both my hands, not as gently as I should have but squeezing his face hard made me feel a bit better.

-"Why the fuck did you invite shittykawa?" I asked him in disbelieve, my tone clearly translating my annoyance.

-"He's hot." He managed to say with his mouth all twisted.

I closed my eyes tighly at the simple explanation. It was pure Terushima. He did dumb shit but he was way too careless for me to be mad at him.  
I sighed heavily, resting my head on my arms and I let my hands go to his shoulders.

-"You good bro? Don't puke on me !" He joked and I laughed a little."Are you mad at me ? I don't like it when you laugh like that. It's scary."

I lifted my head quickly and it hurt me.I felt dizzy but it went away as soon as it arrived. "No." I exhaled.

I was forced to admit that he was right. Oikawa was definitely hot and I wasn't going to act like ten minutes ago my goal wasn't to fuck him.  
I felt a tickling sensation in my stomach and it definitely wasn't from the alcohol but from the thought of making Oikawa shut up with my-

-"Then let me go, I gotta pee." Terushima slapped my shoulders and I straightened my back.

My body tensed up as my imagination went wild. I was sure that under his little goody innocent appearance he was hiding someone with a lot of twisted fantasies. I knew it because we were the same on some points, even though it pained me to admit it.  
He was violent verbally while I was more into physical activities but I knew exactly what kind of thrill his provocative words gave him. It was the same one I felt when I grabbed someone and pinned them against the wall. The line between sexual tension and simple adrenaline rush from anger was a fine one and I felt like it was about time I crossed it.  
What better partner to mix my anger and my desire than my hot enemy?

I couldn't stop a smirk from appearing on my face as I thought about how perfect it would be to finally show him who's the real winner between us two.

-"Oh no Iwaizumi..." Suga protested as he recognised the determined face I was wearing, it was the same one I had during a match. "What are you going to do now?"

-"Just have fun." I said, "What's wrong with that?"   
I shrugged my shoulders and winked at him before leaving for the kitchen.He wouldn't stop or reason me anyway, he was way too much of a troublemaker for that.  
I was planning on having a shot for motivation before finding Oikawa but it looked like the stars had aligned for me: He was making two shots by himself at the counter I was heading for. Bokuto was out of the way and I wasn't sure I was going to have an opportunity like this one again so I didn't hesitate and joined him.

I came from behind so he couldn't see me and got surprised when I placed my hands on the counter right next to his. Our bodies were touching, our sides caressing with every movement and our heads were close enough for me to whisper in his ear :  
-"Right when I need one" I purred and took one of the shots before pushing my head backwards and drinking it up.  
I sighed in satisfaction.  
He looked at me with a playful yet provocative smile.

-"I put drugs in it." His voice could have made me believe him as it was lacking amusement but I knew he wasn't serious because I had watched him make it.

-"Thanks." I smiled softly.

He was slightly taller than me but I blamed it on the fluffiness of his hair.  
Chocolate locks fell on his forehead, shadowing his eyes and giving them a darker ambiance.   
It was complimenting his brown eyes that I noticed were tracing every feature of my face.I licked my lips on purpose when his eyes landed there.  
I saw the micro twitching of his eyebrow before he quickly hid it with his arrogant mask. I felt the fire in my chest starting to rise up when he got even closer to me.  
Our eyes met, our foreheads were almost touching and I knew he would play my game with the intention of winning.

But I wouldn't let him.

-"You should drink yours too, pretty boy." My voice dropped several octaves, and I saw him catch his breath in his lungs.I felt my heartbeat accelerate as he opened his mouth to speak:

-"Drunking me won't make you win against me. I could beat you with both my legs broken." He teased.

-"Should we try that? I could break your legs right now." I got closer to his ear, softly exhaling on it before continuing my sentence   
"or I could make you unable to walk in another way." 

I heard him chuckle, not quite the reaction I was expecting. He put both his hands on my chest and pushed me off of him. He clenched my t-shirt and looked me deep in the eyes. I was almost sure that he could feel the fast beating of my heart under the fabric.  
His reaction was unexpected and I wanted to say a hundred dirty things just to see what clever comment he would say back.

-"Is that what it is? You want to fuck me?" He bluntly said and I couldn't help but feel my cheeks burn up in desire."You like being challenged huh?" 

He giggled innocently and I frowned. It sounded too fake.  
He let go of the fabric between his fingers and traced my body, his hands passing over my abs, making my breathing deeper when he approached the hem of my pants.  
He removed them before that, taking his shot and drinking it up.  
The view of his neck completely exposed made my hands turn into fists.He had a droplet of sweat rolling down to his collarbone and I had the urge to lick it up his ear, tasting him on my tongue.  
He put the glass back on the counter and raised his eyebrows once before saying:

-"I'm too good for you anyways." He turned away from me and walked out of the room, his long legs supporting him.He didn't even glance back at me before exiting the room but the seed was planted.

I was going to have him.

I licked my lips and suddenly I realized how tense and hot my whole body was. I blinked rapidly as to calm myself.  
I needed a breath of fresh air.

My feet dragged me to the front door and I opened it, the cold air of the night slapped my bare arms and I winced but I liked the sensation of coming back to my senses.  
I felt like the alcohol had run off and my need of winning over Oikawa was driven by something else.

-"Hey there." Someone's voice made my head turn, looking directly at them.  
It was a tall man I wasn't familiar with.

-"Hey man." I responded to the grey haired dude. I observed as his lean and skinny body moved over to me, his arms hanging around as if he didn't have any bones in them.  
He looked sloppy and drunk, a sly grin decorating his young looking face. 

-"You look like you could do it." He smiled devilishly and I felt uneasy. There was something weird emanating from him and it turned my hands into fists.

-"Do what?" I asked, voice stern and clear.

-"Play with us !" His tone completely changed, he was playful and lively. His smile became silly and he laughed.  
I frowned at the change of atmosphere and didn't know what to say. I didn't even know who this man was.

-"I'm Lev by the way, my friends and I are looking for people to play Never Have I Ever. " He put his hands together in a praying position "Please coooome, we bet on a taco for whoever bring the most people!" 

I huffed with a smile. What an odd guy.

-"Only if you share the taco with me." 

He smiled widely and put an arm around my shoulder, dragging me inside the house and upstairs.  
We went into Teru's bedroom, which was the most spacious room of the floor and I noticed he was there, sitting down in the middle of what seemed to be a group of 4 guys.  
I scoffed, I understood why they wanted more people.

-"Oh yeah Iwaizumi!" Terushima exclaimed, raising his hands up. It made the other guys look up at me.

I could see another familiar face, Akaashi's one, our starting setter but the others were unknown.

There was an odd looking guy, even weirder than Lev, with short red hair.His eyes were unnaturally wide open and he somehow reminded me of a cat, examining every corner of the room.Beside him there was a muscular man, his shoulders were wide and his chest fully developed, it gave him a undoubtedly masculine look which contrasted with the clueless look in his eyes. He was frowning but it wasn't scary, he looked more confused than anything.  
And finally there was a guy that vaguely resembled Suga. He had grey hair parted in the middle like his but the end of his locks were darker, and overall his hair were messy, even messier than Akaashi's.

I sat down beside Terushima and Akaashi on the bed, at the complete opposite of the strangers who were talking in a corner of the room.  
Lev was already out, looking for more victims.

-"Did he promise you the taco?" Akaashi asked me, leaning over to see me better.

Teru moved back a little, bringing his feet on his mattress a he sat crossed legs.

-"Yeah but I never thought I would be able to see it anyways." I laughed and Akaashi smiled softly.

-"Who are these guys?" I asked, pointing my chin to the trio.   
I wanted Teru to fill me in with useful informations on them before talking to them.

-"Hey losers!" Terushima crushed my dreams and I rolled my eyes." Mind chatting with us too?" 

-"Hey virgins!" The redhead answered, his smile reaching his ears. He approached us, making his friends follow.

-"Iwaizumi, this is Tendou, Ushijima and Semi." Terushima introduced, his index pointing to the proper name holder.

-"Nice to meet you guys!" I exclaimed.  
We briefly chatted about our studies or job, as Ushijima was a professional volleyball player, before Lev entered the room with three more people.  
I couldn't stop my lips to go upward when I noticed my brown haired victim.  
His eyes met mine when he passed by the door and he smirked. I licked my lips in anticipation of what nasty secrets I was going to learn out of this game.

All of us sat down on the floor, we formed a sort of rectangle with Terushima and Bokuto facing each other on the little sides while me, Akaashi, Lev and a black haired guy who seemed like he didn't know hairstylist existed respectively faced Semi, Tendou ,Ushijima and Oikawa.  
I would have preferred to be close to Oikawa, it would have been easier to hit in him.

The four last comers put all sorts of strong alcohols on the carpet and handed us each plastic cups.  
We poured our drinks and were ready to begin with.

-"All questions permitted!" Terushima smiled."I suggest we start with Bokuto and then Kuroo so it's clockwise." 

We all agreed and Bokuto straightened his back. I noticed how his eyes were glowing gold like he was some sort of animal.  
He oozed confidence with his large shoulders and his never fading smile.

-"Never have I ever felt attracted to a man." I frowned my brows in surprise. I didn't know the man per say but his comments about some of my teammates during the match didn't sound very heterosexual.

-"Bo-chan you're supposed to ask something you never did." Oikawa chimmed in, his hand massaging his eyeballs.

-"It's okay we'll let it slide, just drink Bokuto." Terushima laughed off.

I approched my cup to my lips, eyeing Oikawa as I took my first sip...of the game.  
He copied my action, his head slightly falling back making his bangs cover his eyes in a seductive manner.  
I hadn't pay any attention to the other guy's response but Bokuto's gasp spoke a hundred words.

-"Akaashi you drank! Were you thinking about me?" He smirked. I turned my head over to my friend and saw him sigh heavily. He pursed his lips like he was already over this game but I noticed how red the tips of his ear had become.

-"Anyways..." The black haired guy cut through Akaashi's embarrassment."We're all gonna fuck each other after this game or am I wrong?" 

I couldn't help but laugh a little at what I had learned was Kuroo's comment. Of course my gaze ended up on Oikawa. He extended his arms behind him, supporting his back and rested his head on his shoulder. I could see the invitation in his eyes. He had his neck fully open to me.I felt a lump in my throat as my heartbeat accelerated.  
I was sure that he was tempting me when he rested his weight on one arm and caressed his skin softly, his fingertips dragging along the curve of his neck.  
I wanted to bite him so I imitated the action on my own lower lip.

-"Never have I ever sucked on toes." Kuroo's voice stopped our unspoken exchange and we both turned our head to his.

I heard a few chuckles and couldn't stop myself to join them as Ushijima was the only one drinking.

-"Ushijima you naughty man!" Terushima joked and everyone laughed out loud.  
Ushijima put his hands up, trying to gather our attention for his explanation.

-"I do whatever my partner wants me to."

-"You can say it Ushi, you do whatever Tendou wants you to." Semi corrected him and Tendou's cheeks were as bright as his hair.

I looked over at Oikawa and my interest peaked. He was laughing, a hand covering his mouth as his eyes turned into crescents.  
I surprised myself, my heart softening up at how genuinely happy he looked. 

-"Alright, moving on! Lev!" Tendou said over our laughs and all head turned to the grey haired man.

-"Um..." He started to think and it made me realize that it was almost my turn." Never have I ever roleplayed." 

I noticed Bokuto and Kuroo drinking but my eyes stopped on Oikawa's lips around his cup.  
I felt a rush of heat in my stomach as I pictured him in various outfits that fueled my fantasies.   
-"Okay but like, you're all forced to tell us what it was !" Tendou laughed and I thanked him mentally.

-"It was a cat roleplay..." Kuroo's voice went down at the end, so did his head and we all unconsciously agreed to not ask further information.

-"Mine was with my ex." He winked at Akaashi " Just so you know I'm free. And it was teacher/student role play."   
We all nodded in understanding and I took a sip from my drink, just because I wanted to feel the taste. Or maybe it was to calm down the fire in my body as I impatiently waited for Oikawa to develop his experience.

-"It's your turn now Akaashi!" Bokuto exclaimed and I frowned. Did no one notice he had drink?  
Was it my imagination?

I looked over at Oikawa and saw him with his lips completely shut.He smirked at me and raised his brows.  
As if I was going to let that slide away.

-"What about you Oikawa ? You drank too." I spoke up before Akaashi.

All heads turned to him but he wasn't fazed. He was used to having all the attention. He looked at me, his eyes full of tension and licked his lips before speaking.

-"Do you have any preferences? Or would you be happy with any outcomes?" 

I felt my fingers clenching around my glass but I held his glare.  
Now the room was looking at me, and I could sense their confusion in the air.I was being tested by Oikawa but I wasn't easily embarrassed.

-"As long as it's you." I answered frankly.  
I heard different reactions such as 'oh' and 'my god' but my eyes never left his.

I definitely noticed how his eyes slightly opened at my honesty but he was quick to hide his surprise. 

-"Well then" he paused, I felt my blood hitting my skin in my arms. " It was a maid outfit." 

My vision was blurry as it was full of images of him sitting on his knees, little black and white dress puffing on the floor around him as he looked up at me with begging eyes.Or him sitting on a table, thighs barely covered by the shiny fabric and always displaying more as he slowly parted his legs open for me.  
Or maybe him sitting on top of me, his skirt hiding the dirty, naughty thing we were doing with nothing but his moans and his flushed face as proofs of his pleasure.

A pinch on my arms brought me back to reality. I looked on my right at Akaashi.

-"Stop fucking him with your eyes." He whispered to me and I thanked the curiosity of my new friend's group for being focused on Oikawa's narrative.  
My neck was burning and so was my face. Oikawa was answering some questions that I had missed but I felt his eyes on me from time to times.

-"Alright guys but let my Akaashi speak now!" Bokuto extended his arms in front of him, figuratively blocking the questions from going to Oikawa.

-"I'm not your Akaashi." Was Akaashi's response before he followed with. " Never have I ever been in a threesome."   
I chuckled at his question and brought my glass to my lips.   
I heard Akaashi gasp beside me but I couldn't help the smile on my face.

-"Gotta help the homies out sometimes, am I right?" Terishima said while putting his arm around my shoulder.

-"Don't make it seem like it was with you." I removed his arm.

-"Then who? You're the only two who drank." Lev asked.

-"I'm going to tell you but" he insisted on the 'but' " You all have to swear on your mother's head that it will stay as a secret."   
We all nodded, but deep down we all knew that was bullshit.

-"It was with Seako, Tanaka's sister..."  
Akaashi gasped again and my mouth opened in disbelief " and Kiyoko." 

-"Oh my god." I couldn't suppress the words before laughing out loud, tears on the corners of my eyes. But it was everyone's reaction.  
It took us a few minutes before we calmed down. Terushima's face was bright red but the proud smile on his face never left.

-"What about you Iwa?" He asked me.

-"Not as revolutionary as yours but with Suga and Daichi." 

-"What the fuck? When?" Akashi asked. He looked somewhat surprised but also concerned.

-"Hum... Remember the party at my apartment two weeks ago?" 

-"Oh dear I was there." He sighed.

-"Bro next time invite me at your parties,if you guys have sex and Akaashi is there then I definitely need to be there." Bokuto interjected.

I frowned at his words. Did he just call me 'bro'? What an idiot.  
In no way in hell was I going to let him get close to Akaashi.

-"Can you fucking stop?" Akaashi's voice rose up. 

The ambiance turned down but no one was going to blame my friend. It was clear that Bokuto was kind of forcing t with Akaashi.   
I chuckled. I knew what I was going to say:

-"Never have I ever been rejected." Seemed like the perfect moment to return his earlier mockery.

Terushima slapped my shoulder but the others laughed, even Akaashi.  
I saw Oikawa biting his lip, trying not to irritate his friend more.  
He gave me a glare but his eyes displayed amusement.

-"We should stop this game. It's not fun." Bokuto said before finishing his almost full glass in one go.  
He didn't let us protest before taking an empty bottle and spinning it in the center of our...whatever this form was.

We all watched as it turned and stopped on Lev. 

-"Oh thank god." Akaashi joked and we all laughed, I even saw Bokuto smile even if his eyes looked less glowy than usual.

-"I never agreed to play!" Lev shouted and Bokuto fell down on his back, simulating his death.

-"Then I'll do it." Oikawa's voice was heard and I frowned.  
Bokuto recomposed his seating form in a blink and grinned at his friend.

-"I mean I'll spin the bottle, keep your crusty lips for yourself." He said and Bokuto laid back down with a whimper.  
We all laughed and I would be lying if I said I didn't hope the bottle would land on me.

It slowly started to steady itself, pointing at Lev again, Akaashi and then it pointed at me but kept moving to stop on Terushima.  
I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding. I crossed my arms on my chest as Oikawa propped himself up on his knees.

-"Oh yeah!" Terushima said, leaning closer to the center of the group.

Oikawa leaned in, and my heart skipped a beat when his eyes directly looked at me when he got closer to Terushima's face.  
My hands turned into fists and I wanted to push my friend away to steal those pink lips that were currently parted.  
He smirked at me and let his head down, dragging my gaze with his.I noticed his hand on the bottle and he moved it slightly, matching my direction.  
My heart started pounding out of my chest and it almost stopped when his deep voice spoke against Terushima's ear.

-"It's not you." 

-"What?" My friend said but Oikawa was already moving towards me, his hands and knees working together on the meter that separated us.  
He looked like an animal determined to kill it's prey and it send a shiver down my spine. The fire in his eyes was igniting the one in my lower stomach.  
I didn't hesitate and put a hand on his jaw, tracing his lower lip with my thumb as he got closer to me.  
It was starting to physically pain me to be this intimate with him. He brushed his nose against mine and I closed the space between us.  
I suppressed an embarrassing moan from leaving me as he licked my lower lip.  
I opened my mouth and my tongue met his, tracing his mouth and tasting the alcohol.  
He definitely was one of the best kisser I had met.

I parted after a few seconds, abruptly cutting our making out session.  
He frowned at me, I stared at the familiar and unpleasant down curve of his lips that translated his annoyance.

Then his lips went slowly up, shifting into a mischievous grin and it was my turn to frown.  
-"Did I make you too horny Iwa-chan?" His voice was as innocent as one can be and I rolled my eyes but my body was clearly answering his question with a positive.

-"Come figure it out yourself." I said, confidence blooming out of nowhere.

-"Ahem. Maybe don't?" Akaashi spoke and I huffed.

-"Yeah maybe it's better if you don't. I wouldn't want to hurt you." I kept teasing the brown haired guy in front of me.

-"Oh my god Iwaizumi. Can you shut up already ?" Akaashi slapped his forehead.

Oikawa chuckled softly as he recovered his place between Bokuto and Ushijima.  
My body was craving some sort of touch that I couldn't allow in this room. I started to think about how to leave without it being too obvious as to why.

-"Man, I'm kind of down now." Terushima said, his voice lacking his usual energy.  
"You know after being the second choice and all..." He put hus hand on his heart dramatically.

-"Try not even being a choice." Bokuto raised his brows once.

We all laughed mindlessly but I saw Akaashi gulping heavily and his fingers hitting his thigh with a quick rhythm. I leaned over to him, whispering in his ear.  
-"You know it's okay for you to let go sometimes." 

He looked at me and our noses almost touched but the closeness of our faces was completely platonic.  
Nonetheless I felt Oikawa's eyes on my skin and hoped he was mad.

-"I don't know Iwa...You know how it was last time..."  
I offered him a comforting smile. 

-"Not everyone is like him." 

He sighed before drinking the entirety of his glass down.  
-"Thanks goodness." 

-"Damn right Akaashi!" Terushima invited himself in our conversation."I have no fucking clue what you're drinking about but I second it !"   
Akaashi smiled and I noticed he stole a glance at Bokuto. 

-"Well we're gonna go dance now." Tendou's voice was heard as he got up.  
Ushijima quickly followed and I smiled at the odd yet perfect match that they were.

-"Yeah same." Semi got up and pointed his chin at Lev." You coming bro?" He directed his face at Kuroo when Lev agreed.

-"Hell yeah man!" The black haired man got up and hit Bokuto on his shoulder.He tilted his head to the door, asking him the same question he had been asked wordlessly.  
Bokuto's eyes landed on Akaashi as his smile turned into a thinking pout.He sighed before getting up."Yeah"

I looked over at Akaashi as I finished my glass. His mind was clearly lost to this thoughts and I knew what they were about.

-"Bokuto wait!" He said before the guy passed the door.  
He quickly turned on his heels, his eyes as open as Tendou's and full of hope. 

-"Can we talk for a minute?" My friend's voice was confident and composed, as usual.  
Bokuto nodded a hundred times and I wondered how he didn't got a headache out of it.  
Akaashi got up and met him at the door, passing by him and exiting into the hallway.

Now there was only Terushima, Oikawa and me in the room. And the atmosphere was weird.

-"Well hum...Not that I felt like I was third wheeling before, nothing to do with that, no. Obviously. But I'm gonna join the rest of the group now."   
Terushima said, taking a bottle of vodka from the floor.

My heartbeat accelerated. Oikawa was still sitting down, his hands behind his back and his neck as opened as before.  
He was tempting me with his taste, now that I had a bite of him I wasn't going to let myself starve.  
His dark eyes met mine and the tension between us was immediately reborn.  
My eyes traced his mouth as his soft tongue played with his lower lip.  
He bit down on it and smirked.  
He looked hot, he was hot and he knew it. But something in his smile was different than before, more... challenging.

-"Wait Teru! I'm coming with you." He quickly got up, winking at me before exiting the room.   
I heard him chuckle as he walked away.  
My shoulders let go of the tension I didn't even know they held as I sighed.  
I wouldn't let him go away so easily.And he that, that was exactly why he did it.

It was starting to frustrate me a little but I figured he might feel the same.   
It was easy to play this push and pull game until we shared a bite of what great things could happen if we work together.  
I wasn't going to let him slip out of my hands again.  
I got up easily and took one of the bottles left behind.  
I exited the door, leaving the room empty without me. I didn't bother to close the door as I heard Akaashi's laugh coming from the bathroom.   
I smiled at the sound, as much as I didn't like Bokuto, he had a crush on Akaashi for over a few months now.  
They met at a concert or something similar, I couldn't quite remember but Akaashi had a boyfriend at the time.

I cringed at the memory of his ex. I hated him more than anything.  
My feet hit the familiar steps as I made my way to the heart of the party, leaving my friend and my thoughts about him upstairs.

I smiled widely when I noticed Suga and Daichi.   
Suga was waving at me, signalling me to come join them. I immediately noticed the look in his eyes and my stomach did too, twisting in pleasure.  
I met them and Suga quickly wrapped his hands around my neck, bringing his lips on my ear.

-"We were wondering when you would come back." He whispered seductively and one of my hand instinctively went on his waist.  
Daichi pulled him away from me by his hips.

His hands moved under Suga's shirt and he responded by resting his head on his shoulder. I was once again met with an open neck, inviting me to lick and suck and bite it.  
Daichi had the same thoughts, it seemed.  
He lowered his head to bury it agaisnt his boyfriend's skin, sucking on it.  
He didn't let go of his neck as he raised his eyes to look at me. He was allowing me to join him.

I bit my lip, fist forming around the bottle I still hadn't let go of.  
My body was telling me to do it, it seemed like my memory was also in that favor as flashes of moans and skin appeared in front of my eyes.

But my mind was against it, I had a mission and I wasn't going to lose. Someone was waiting somewhere for me to join them and that someone would be all mine and just mine.  
I slowly approached my friends, putting my body against Suga and trapping him between his boyfriend and me.  
He grinned down on me and I had to close my eyes shut to concentrate on not moaning.

He opened his eyes, eyelids heavy and pupils dilated.  
He moaned softly when Daichi bit his neck and I took advantage of it, placing my lips right at the corner of his. "Not today." I whispered against him before biting down on his lower lips quickly. I pressed the bottle against his stomach and he wrapped his hands around it, clenching it hard as he moaned again.

I didn't waste more time there, already feeling my pants getting tighter as I was eyeing the crowd, trying to spot the fluffy brown hair that I wanted so much.  
The unknown music changed into something that I was familiar with.My body automatically reacted, moving on the beat on the song.

I want you to love me ,like I'm a hot ride. 

I turned my head around, trying to spot him, hoping that he was somewhere here, looking for me.   
I noticed Kuroo trying to catch the attention of a blond guy, there was Lev befriending Tanaka and Noya.  
I also saw Ushijima and Tendou making out in the corner of the room but my partner for the night was nowhere to be seen.

Be thinking of me, doing what you like.

I turned over, extending my territory of research as I had already examined every centimeter of the other side of the room.

So boy forget about the world cause it's gonna be me and you tonight

There he was.  
The one I was obsessed with tonight.  
His eyes were directly looking at me, like he had been watching my every move and I lost my breath.

I wanna make you beg for it

He was fucking beautiful.  
His chocolate hair, his dark eyes, his soft lips that smirked down at me. I felt a rush of heat bringing me back to life.

Then imma make you swallow your pride

He mouthed the lyrics, his smile never leaving and my body responded without waiting for the approval of my mind.  
I crossed the few meters that separated us and we pressed our bodies one against the other hard.  
Our foreheads were quick to follow as I placed both my hands on his jaw, cupping his face.  
My blood was running wild through my veins, it was almost hard to breathe as my teeth were glued together in anticipation. 

Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world

We sang the lyrics together, our words clashing in the space between our lips and our eyes never leaving the other's.  
I felt like I had no choice but to look at him, like I was hypnotized.   
And somehow I also felt like it was exactly what I was made for.

Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love

He put his hands on my waist, putting more pressure on the lower parts of our bodies.  
It was like his hands were burning me and I realized he had slipped them under my shirt, directly grabbing my skin.

Like I'm the only one who knows your heart

Our noses brushed against each other accompanied by our deep sighs as my hands moved to his neck in a caress.   
I locked my fingers around his soft hair and he groaned in pleasure.

Only girl in the world

I applied more pressure, making his head tilt up and I licked my lips in satisfaction as I was finally able to taste his neck.  
I pressed my mouth against him, giving him wet kisses all over his skin before attacking the side of his neck.  
I started sucking, biting and licking the sensitive area, determined to mark him.

Like I'm the one that's in command

One of his hands left my waist to grab my hair, pushing me further into him.  
He moaned as his chest rose up and down, hitting mine in it's dance.  
-"Iwa-chan..." He moaned and I felt a deep pressure inside my lower stomach.  
My body was aching for his touch.  
Cause I'm the only one who understands

I moaned against his ear, I couldn't hold back as he buried his fingers in my skin.  
My hands followed the curve of his back to land on his waist but I wasn't going to stop there.  
I slipped my fingers in his back pockets, pressing his ass against my hands.

How to make you feel like a man.

He removed my head from his neck by moving a hand on my chin and making me look up.  
Our foreheads were back on each other and our breaths melted together.  
He pressed his nose against mine before closing the space between us, kissing me.  
I immediately opened my mouth and our tongues met again with a more passionate mind  
Our kisses were sloppy and wet, dirty and needy and they reflected perfectly on how I was feeling right now.

Want you to make me feel like like I'm the only girl in the world

I never felt so right though.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! I had a lot of fun writing it and if you would like some sort of continuation, whether IwaOi or BokuAka, or even Suga and Daichi don't hesitate to comment !
> 
> I got the idea from TikTok, credit to 420yoloswagmoney on the app!


End file.
